Be A Man
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: This One Shot is just a SONG FF with a tipsy bit of story. No pairings but contains friendships. Usopp, Chopper and Momonosuke looked at how cool is the 4 strong fighters. They wanted to be a man like them and Franky is going to help them.


**This is a song fic in the middle, but there's also story in it. **

**Do me a favor and SMILE while reading this. Thank you.**

**"I'll Make a Man Out of You." -Mulan OST. **

**I do not own One Piece nor the song. I just combined them. If you want to give credits, give it to the rightful owners. Besides, I'm just a writer with a crazy imaginations.**

.

.

.

.

.

The navy attacked the Straw Hats once again. But this time, it's only the tough 4 boys are enough to beat them. Law transported himself using his activity. Luffy stretched his hand towards one of the marine ship. Zoro and Sanji raced to the marine ship by running on the air.

Usopp and Chopper heard the shouts of the marines as the boys continued to attack.

"How nice..." Chopper said. "They're so strong."

"I know, I wish I could be a man like them." Usopp sighed. They all got stronger when they're separated for two years but the fact that they would face any danger is still impossible with the two.

"Aren't you man a already?" Momonosuke asked. "Don't tell me you're -!"

"That's not it!" Usopp argued with a sweat drop on his head. "Look at them. They're so manly when they fight. They don't even fear anything!"

Momonosuke looked at the fighters. His eyes shone like he has seen his hero. He wanted to be strong like them one day.

Franky heard their conversation and laughed. "How about I train you a little bit of manliness?"

Chopper looked at him with sparkles in his eyes. "Really?"

Usopp looked at Franky. "If you want to start teaching us some manliness, how about you put some pants on?"

Franky swung his arms around the sniper and clicked his tongue. "My dear comrade, look at our navigator!"

Usopp looked at Nami who was looking through the telescope and pointed at the attacker's direction. She was wearing a swimsuit red bra with jean shorts only!

"See? She only wears like that and she's already attracting boys! It's the same for us, I only wear this underpants to attract the ladies!" Franky laughed.

"Isn't it just pervertness?" Caesar sweat dropped as he listened quietly in the corner.

Chopper interrupt. "I don't care about your clothings, just teach us!" He excitedly said.

Franky nodded. "Brook!"

Brook grabbed his tone dial with some instrumental in it.

**Franky did a pose while Momonosuke, Usopp, and Chopper lined up**.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns._

**_"Hun?! What Huns!?"_**Usopp panicked.

_Did they send me daughters_  
_When I asked for sons?_

**Franky smashed his forehead to Usopp's and looked straight in the eye.**

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_  
_But you can bet before we're through_

**Franky walked around them. He saw Chopper is starting to get nervous. **

_Mister, I'll make a man_  
_Out of you._

_Tranquil as a forest_  
_But on fire within._

**Franky pulled out some of his invention. A fighting robot. It's incomplete but it's enough to chase the boys.**

_Once you find your center_  
_You are sure to win._

**Usopp, Chopper and Momonosuke was about to come closer to look at it but the robot brought out two sticks. It swung around, chasing the three.**

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue._

**Franky slapped his face. They were suppose to fight it! **

_Somehow I'll make a man_  
_Out of you._

**Franky turned the robot off and looked at the three. He needed them to do something.**

**Momonosuke ran around like Franky asked him to.**  
_Momonosuke: I'm never gonna catch my breath_

**Chopper tried to life some of Zoro's weight; Franky's instruction.  
**_Chopper: Say goodbye to those who knew me_

**Usopp did some pushed ups but was getting tired already.  
**_Usopp: Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym_

**Kinemon sighed when he saw the three laying around, hopeless.  
**_Kinemon: This guy's got them scared to death_

**Momonosuke sighed. He was tired but refusing to say anything because he was a proud warrior.  
**_Momonosuke: Hope he doesn't see right through me_

**Chopper accidentally fell into the water.**  
Chopper:_ Now I really wish that I knew how to swim._

**They saw Sanji running fast and kicked some marines.**  
_[Franky] BE A MAN_  
_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_**They saw Zoro made several men flew high in the sky, using his swords.  
**__[Franky] BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon_

**They saw Luffy punching the heck out of the ships, using his Gatling Gun.  
**_[Franky] BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire_

**They saw Law, splitting the body parts of marines with unexplained expression.  
**_[Franky]Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

**The three trainees got motivated and got serious.**

Momonosuke ran across the ship 2 laps in 1 minute. Franky gave him a thumbs up.  
_[Momonosuke]  
BE A MAN  
We must be swift as a coursing river_

**Usopp did a push up that could rival Zoro's in just 2 minute. Franky awed.  
**_[Usopp] BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon_

**Chopper used his heavy point and lifted Zoro's huge weight. Franky clapped.  
**_[Chopper] BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire_

**Usopp, Momonosuke, and Chopper stood by the rails and yelled in victory.  
**_[The three boys] Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

**Franky turned on the robot and tested them.**  
**Momonosuke transformed into a dragon and wrapped around the robot's feet.**  
BE_ A MAN_  
_We must be swift as a coursing river_

**Usopp blocked the robot's hand, that was about to attack Momonosuke, using his kabuto. He used all of his strength to block it.  
**_BE A MAN  
With all the force of a great typhoon_

**Chopper transformed into Kung Fu point and kicked the robot's body, until it made a hole.  
**_BE A MAN  
With all the strength of a raging fire_

**The robot broke down and the three gave a victory pose on top of the rails, with matching wave's splash.  
**_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three landed on their backs against the lawn deck. They were TOO tired.

"Congrats, now you can call yourself a man." Franky applaud.

The three gave a faint grin.

"Huh? I can't move my body." Momonosuke said.

"Me too!" Chopper cried.

"We must've been exhausted." Usopp laughed.

Brook kept the dial and clapped. "You've worked hard."

"I'm proud of you, Momonosuke!" Kinemon said.

Caesar huffed. "That was the most ridiculous training I have ever seen."

"What are they doing?" Nami sweat dropped at the whole scene.

"They're just having some fun." Robin giggled.

Soon, the four fighters returned.

"That was exciting!" Luffy laughed. He saw Usopp and the other two panting heavily while lying on deck. "Unfair! You played something while I was fighting!"

"No we did not." Usopp argued.

Luffy shrugged it. "Oh well! Sanji! I'm hungry!"

Sanji made his way towards the kitchen. "I already prepare something before the fight, let's eat."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

Everyone made their way to the kitchen.

"I think they're forgetting about us." Momonosuke said.

"You guys!" Chopper yelled. "We can't move here!"

"DAMN IT!" Usopp yelled. "Help us out here!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**.**_

.

.

.

**I know. I know. It's not my type to write such things but when I listened to I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU, the chorus seemed to fit Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Law! At first I was thinking of making them sing instead but then, I imagined Law would be angry at me. (T-T) **

**Check out my other fanfics! **

**There is Nami, reverse harem. One Shot of Law X Nami with a tipsy bit of LuNa one shot. I take request! PM me. ;)**

Please R&R! I really love reading the reviews of my readers!


End file.
